The present invention relates to a device for treatment of objects in a processing.
Devices of this kind are employed for manufacturing semiconductor components and chips in various designs and are, for example, known from printed documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,093, European patent application 385 536 or German patent application 44 13 077 and German patent application 195 00 239 of the same applicant as the present application as well as German patent application 43 26 704 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,596. The treatment fluids or media are introduced in the known devices via one or more inlet openings into the processing tank and are removed via one or more outlet openings from the processing tank. The singular inlet and/or outlet openings distribute the treatment fluid, in most cases a liquid or a gas, non-uniformly within the processing tank or in the processing chamber. Thus, it is not possible to provide a uniform flow distribution and a flow that is as laminar as possible over the entire cross-section of the processing reservoir, respectively, the treatment chamber.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device for chemical treatment of objects in a processing tank which allows for an improved fluid, respectively, pressure distribution and with which a laminar flow or flow distribution over the entire cross-section of a processing tank and/or a processing chamber is possible.
With the present invention, an improved fluid and pressure distribution of the introduced, respectively, removed treatment fluid, preferably a liquid, a gas, a liquid/gas mixture or a gas/vapor mixture, within the processing tank or the treatment chamber above the processing tank is possible so that over the entire cross-section of the processing reservoir and/or the treatment chamber a uniform flow distribution and a laminar flow is achieved. The substrates to be treated within the processing tank are thus subjected more uniformly to the treatment fluid so that a more uniform treatment result independent of the position of the individual substrates within the processing tank is possible and improved treatment or process results can be achieved.
The objects provided for treatment are, for example, substrates, silicone discs, wafers, ceramic or metal and/or glass substrates, for example, LCDs.
The fluid distribution device is comprised of at least one porous hollow rod, at least one porous plate, at least one capillary plate and/or at least a single-ply or multi-ply fabric whereby these fluid distribution devices are preferably made of plastic, ceramic material, quartz, quartz glass and/or metal.
The fluid distribution devices are preferably welded into the processing tank, screwed thereto and/or clamped therein, whereby preferably between the fluid distribution devices and the wall of the processing tank seals are provided in order to prevent that undefined flow will result when the treatment fluid passes between the fluid distribution device and the processing tank wall.
In the case that the fluid distribution device is comprised of a single-ply or multi-ply fabric, it is advantageous for fastening and manipulation of the fabric to clamp or weld it into a frame and to insert the frame supporting the fabric into the processing tank and to fasten it thereto. The frame can be comprised of the same material as the fabric so that it is possible in a simple manner to fuse the fabric to the frame.
When supplying a treatment fluid from the bottom of the processing tank, it is advantageous to position the fluid distribution device transverse to the flow direction of the fluid, preferably substantially parallel to the processing tank bottom and in its vicinity. When a treatment fluid, for example, a treatment gas is introduced, optionally in addition to the introduction of a treatment fluid, for example, a liquid at the bottom of the processing tank, from above via a hood of the processing tank into the tank, it is advantageous to arrange the fluid distribution device substantially parallel to the cover of the hood and in its vicinity between the inlet opening or inlet openings and the treatment chamber.
In order to achieve a more uniform fluid and pressure distribution of the introduced treatment fluid over the entire cross-section of the processing tank or the processing chamber, according to a further embodiment of the invention it is suggested, when introducing the treatment fluid at the bottom of the processing tank, to provide at least one porous tube and furthermore at least one porous plate, at least on capillary plate and/or at least one fabric. In the case of introducing a treatment fluid via the hood of the processing tank, preferably at least one porous tube and, arranged below, at least one porous plate, at least one capillary plate and/or at least one fabric are provided.
This also advantageous when at, respectively, before the outlet of the treatment fluid at least one porous plate, at least one capillary plate and/or at least one fabric are provided. This provides for a fluid and pressure distribution as uniform as possible with respect to the outlet flow.
Especially advantageous is a fluid distribution device for the fluid outlet in the case that the processing tank is open at the top and the treatment fluid is removed by flowing over one or more sides of the processing tank, as is, for example, the case in the German patent applications 44 130 077 and 195 00 239, owned by the applicant. By arranging the fluid distribution device, especially at least one porous plate, at least one capillary plate and/or at least one fabric at the open surface of the processing tank, an especially uniform fluid or pressure distribution and thus a laminary fluid flow within the processing tank over the entire cross-section of the processing tank with respect to the outlet flow is provided so that turbulence and non-uniform surface flow is reduced. When in this context at the bottom of the processing tank into which the fluid is introduced fluid distribution device is provided, a closed processing chamber with laminary inner flow results between the fluid distribution device at the bottom and the fluid distribution device provided at the open area of the processing tank with respect to the distribution of fluid, flow and pressure.
The fluid distribution device provided at the open area of the processing tank is advantageously sealed relative to the processing tank wall. Especially advantageous is the arrangement of the fluid distribution device in a detachable manner to the open area of the processing tank in order to be able to introduce the substrates to be treated and the substrate carrier into the processing tank and to remove them therefrom.
The present invention is especially advantageous in connection with a processing tank for etching, cleaning, flushing or drying substrates or other objects or for the surface treatment with chemicals. The processing tank can be used for a single step as well as multiple step process.